RWBY: Amica Lupus et Ultrices
by Amewolfsky
Summary: "Even when you're surrounded by friends just know you are always alone. Friends will always lead to sadness." Ame has always wanted friends, ever since his parents died. Until, he gets invited to beacon academy. There he will meet friends and foes. But, he knows he has to confront the past eventually. (heh, I hope this is accurate)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfic so i'll use my OC and give me a hard time about grammer, spelling and stuff

So blah blah I don't own RWBY just the OC, and begin

"Talking"

'Thought'

YELLING (or team names)

Name of places

Ame pov:

I had just finished off the last of the grimm that had been surrounding me,"'why did I decide to train here at night?" ask myself as I put away my empty gun and started to walk in a random direction, which I've been doing for years after losing my parents to a Grimm attack.

Timeskip for some reason (me being lazy)

I just found a shop and entered, in it I saw an old man, (which I have to admit, runs like every single god damn shop in remnant), and a girl with a red cape on. I decided to go stand around, listen to some music, and act like i'm doing something, but it was at that time when a group of people came in to rob the shop. I decided to pretend to not listen, but the red girl got found out, she launched a thug out the window. So I came and helped her out

(A/N: i'm not good at writing fight scenes, I've tried)

I put on my tough glove, and quickly boosted my strength with some punch cards. I then rushed forward and punched one of the thugs in the stomach, which ended with the thug embedded in the wall of another store. I then pulled out my emtpy gun and shot another thug, which was enough to knock him out. I saw the red girl, who i found was very cute, who had a freaking scythe which i realized was also a sniper rifle, fighting the thugs too.

timeskip to after beating up the thugs oh yeah there are also more thugs this time

After we beat the thugs, a guy with a bowler hat(?) said, "You were worth every cent. Truly you were. Well, red and black, i think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I would love to stick around, I'm afraid this, is where we part ways." He then shot a blast out of his cane which red girl, dodged by going over it, and I just sidestepped out of the way.

(A/N: hey cut me some slack, this is my first fanfic after all, so expect short chapters)

Red then looked around and saw bowler hat guy climbing a ladder and asked the old guy, "Mind if we go after him?" Being the nice guy that I am, i followed Red girl.

Timeskip until after the chase and stuff

"I hope you realize your actions will not be taken lightly young lady." 'yep she totally forgot about me.' i thought as i was hoping for attention. "You put yourself and others in great danger." "they started it!" "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back... ...And a slap on the wrist." "eeek" "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." ' I wonder who it is. It could possibly be ozpin, probably not.' i thought as I just sat there. Then wouldn't you know it Ozpin DOES come. "Ruby Rose... you have silver eyes" Then ozpin suddenly looks at me, "I assume you are Ame Sky?" "Yep!" i happily said not noticing my wagging tail. "Your parents told me about you. So how are they?" My heart suddenly froze, my tail stop wagging, i suddenly start to whimper, my ears fell. "T-their d-dead" I say fighting back tears. "Oh, well I'm sorry for your loss."

Ozpin then looks at both me and red girl who i now know as ruby, "where did you 2 learn to do this?"

"s-signal academy."

"video games"

to ruby "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"well one teacher in particular"

"I see... It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..."

ruby says something with her mouth full and then swallows "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" and does weird karate moves

"So i've noticed, And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well... I want to become a huntress"

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, GOSH, you know!"

"And Ame, what about you?"

"Well, i want to become a huntsman, for the hell of it. I have to settle a score with a certain person."

To ruby "do you know who I am"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

"Hello"

"Nice to meet you"

"Do You two want to come to my school?"

"More than anything"

"I'm only 14 but meh what the hell"

"Oaky then"

 **AND that is a wrap if you guys want me to add any OC's just ask and I'll try to do good**

 **So please vote if I should No love interest, one love interest, or harem**


	2. Chapter 2

I got one follow, thank you!

(Screw it no love interest just friendship)

Again, correct me on grammer, spelling, and stuff ( i prefer comments on grammar and spelling so i can do better)

So blah blah I don't own RWBY just the OC, and begin!

"Talking"

'Thought'

YELLING (or team names)

Name of places

Ame POV:

I was on a large airship on the way to beacon when I saw the girl from before with some blonde girl with a big rack.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" the blonde said as I just saw Ruby get the breath squeezed right out of her.

Ruby gaspingly said "Please stop." My tail was going into overdrive with the amount of new people I could meet, so I got a little closer.

"But i'm so proud of you!" "Really sis, it was nothing." "What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees." 'i didn't know that bees had knees. Thanks blonde girl with Ruby.' " I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees. And plus i wasn't the only one that stop got skipped ahead." "What's with you? Aren't you excited?" "Of course I'm excited... I just..." Ruby then sighed, "I got moved ahead _two years_. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

(A/N: this part is going to be a bit AU)

I then decided to step in and join the conversation. "But isn't everyone special?" Ruby and the blonde finally noticed me, Ruby instantly recgonized me, "Your the guy from last night!" "Yep, My name is Ame, Ame Wolf Sky! I'm a wolf faunas! I like being pet, playing videogames, watching anime, eating food, drinking water, and not dying!" they saw my tail in Hyper Overdrive Wag Mode. Ruby then said, "I'm Ruby and this is my sister Yang." Then suddenly the huntress from last night appeared on a hologram, "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" "Who's that?" " My name is Glynda Goodwitch." "oh" "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." She then disappeared.

Ruby then looked out the window and said, "Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here! Guess home isn't that far away after all." yang then said," Beacon's our home, now." I saw someone hunched over and running by us and decided to check on him leaving yang and ruby behind to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi i was really procrastinating the last chapter so here is this (hopefully good) longer chapter i hope i get it done really soon(which is now done the same day i finished the 2nd chapter.) (BTW sorry ponystoriesandothers i had just finished this before i checked the reviews)

Also 3 more OCs are coming (made by me) (one in this chapter) this chapter will be about meeting him and stuff like that and extra

So if anyone is reading this please tell me my errors in grammar and spelling. (yep this story is very irrelevant)

So blah blah I don't own RWBY just the OCs, and begin!

"Talking"

'Thought'

YELLING (or team names)

Name of places

(though i haven't been using that so it will be irrelevant)

Ame pov:

I was unable to find the person who was looking sick so I waited by Ruby and Yang until the end of trip but I did see some pretty interesting people. I saw a dark-haired girl with a bow that looked human, but smelled like a cat, so I instantly knew what she was. (A/n: yeah Ame may be a hyperactive carefree person but he is still a wolf faunus with a strong nose and great hearing.) I also saw a white-haired girl who looked like she was rich or something.

(btw Ame's new weapons are the Wolf fang (a katana), Sky wolf's wrath (a gauntlet(right arm)), and wolf howler (a pistol) i'm just too lazy to change them in the other chapters)

Timeskip to the actual story

When the 3 of us got off the airship we were surprised at how big Beacon was. Both Yang and Ruby said,"wow..." "the view from vale's got nothing on this." "Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" I decided to leave at that point.

TImeskip... Again

I was walking around trying to find someone to talk to, but only found a single person.

(A/n: ok this converstion is going to go like this)

Ame:"Hi, my name is Ame, Ame Wolf Sky! What's your name?"

The person looked at me

?:"My name is Silver, Silver Asei Stel." (Pronounced: Asei=A-say,Stel=steel)

Ame: "Hey Silver, do you wanna go to the auditorium with me?"

Silver: "Sure not like I got much else to do"

*Timeskip BTW Silver has silver hair*

By the time we got to the Auditorium, it was nearly filled so me and Silver stayed off to the side and by this time Silver and I have become good friends. (A/n: who says making friends takes time?)

Timeskip to after speech into the sleeping place

Silver POV:

'Ame huh, the first actual friend I got. But will it stay that way? I mean aft-"hey Silver, you okay there?" I broke my train of thought and looked at Ame. "Yeah, I'm fine just lost thought" He looked at me wagging his tail. "Well, okay! Hey Silver I have someone you would like to meet." He then grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to a blonde-haired girl and a girl with black hair with red streaks. "Ruby, Yang, this is Silver." Yang and Ruby looked at me and greet me.

Ame pov:

Yang then said to ruby, "anyway like i was saying you made 1, no 3 friends, and one enemy." Ruby then looked and saw a black-haired girl "That girl..." "you know her?" "Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." "Well, now's your chance." Yang then dragged Ruby off to the girl. I then saw Silver going off to the spot we picked to sleep earlier as he was going to bed.

I turned around and found the guys that threw up on the airship and decided to sneak up behind him and say hello. By the time I got to him he was about to go to sleep, "Hey, I'm Ame, Ame Wolf Sky. What's your name?" he then jumped about a foot in the air and then looked at me "oh, Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." looking at him right now I highly doubted that "Ok well, your my friend now." I then walk off and go to sleep next to Silver.

 **ANNNNNNNNNNNNND that is a wrap, ok I am done with this chapter. It took me alot of my school day but it was worth it...**


	4. Chapter 4

Last time we met silver and stuff...

WON'T be using the underline again

New OC and this one is a girl

Again if I have bad grammar in this chapter please tell me and spelling too.

I not good at intros so blah blah I don't own RWBY just the OCs, and begin!

"Talking"

'Thought'

YELLING (or team names)

Ame POV:

As I was waking up, I saw Silver was already dressed and ready for the day. I saw he had on a black long sleeve shirt, combat boots, black cargo pants, and a leather jacket I could tell had a couple weapons hidden in it. "Hey Ame, you should get dressed as well" "oh okay." (A/n: this is very irrelevant but hey i got to fill this up somehow) I got on my usual attire which included: white shoes, red hoodie, black jeans. blue and red headphones, and plain white t-shirt. I put Sky wolf's wrath in non-combat mode making it just a bracelet. I put Wolf fang in a sheath which was on my back. Wolf howler was put in the holster strapped to my leg.

Timeskip brought to you by a lazy person...(me)

We went to eat some breakfast and saw a girl with a bunch of pancakes, and a boy next to her. I decided to befriend them when I get the chance. Silver looked at me and asked me,"Do you mind if I ask why you have both wolf ears and tail? Faunus are only supposed to have one animal characteristic." "Well, it was a birth defect. I was originally supposed to only have ears, so when I had a tail as well the doctors were really shocked." Silver seemed satisfied and we finished eating.

Timeskip... Big surprise right?

"Hey Ame, we should start getting ready to for the initiation" I looked confused, "Didn't we already get our weapons and armor?" "Well, I have one thing in my locker." "Okay! Let's go!" I started to skip to the locker room. When we got there we saw poor jaune get launched into some locker by a spear(?). "Jaune are you okay?" I said as I looked for who threw the spear, "Yeah, I'm fine." I saw a girl with red hair and was coming to retrieve the spear. "Hey is this yours?" I pulled the spear out of the locker it got stuck in and handed it to her. "Thanks, my name is Pyrrha." My tail entered Hyper Overdrive Wag Mode "Hi, my name is Ame, Ame Wolf Sky. I like being pet, playing videogames, watching anime, eating food, drinking water, and not dying." I then heard,"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Silver then dragged me off to the cliff.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." By the end of that sentence I had already spaced out. 'I wonder who I'll meet out there. I hope they like video games. I guess they should be good at fighting. Maybe i'll mee-' Suddenly I was launched off of a platform, and lost my train of thought. As I was flying through the air I pulled out Wolf fang and as soon as I got close to the ground I stabbed it stopping me right away. I started to run 'Well, I hope that I meet someone nice. They should be strong and social as well. I hope I find Silver. Then again, Ruby and Yang would be good choices as well.' I suddenly crashed into somebody. "Hey, watch it!" I looked up and saw a girl standing looking at me. "Your a faunus." "um yeah? Anyways, I'm Ame, Ame Wolf Sky." "I'm Melody Volet. Why do you have two animal characteristics?" as I was about to answer when we heard growling. "I'l tell you later."

AND THAT IS A WRAP FOR NOW BYYYYEEEE


	5. Chapter 5

I'm going to keep making chapters until you readers get swarmed with them.

So last time (at the very end) we met Melody Volet and now there is going to be fighting like I said I am not good at fight scenes.

So if you've read up to this chapter, then you know the drill about grammar and spelling

And blah blah blah something about not owning Rwby only OCs and BEGIN!

"Talking"

'Thought'

YELLING (or team names)

Recap: (thanks to Copy-n-paste)

"Hey, watch it!" I looked up and saw a girl standing looking at me. "Your a faunus." "um yeah? Anyways, I'm Ame, Ame Wolf Sky." "I'm Melody Volet. Why do you have two animal characteristics?" as I was about to answer when we heard growling. "I'll tell you later."

Present day(only a couple seconds later):

Ame POV:

Melody grabbed out her weapon, which was a sword with two gun barrels on the hilt. I readied Wolf fang and waited. Suddenly, three Beowolves ran at us, but as they did, Melody fired at one of them with her sword slowing it down enough for me to rush forward and slice it in half. The other two beowolves swiped at me, so I jumped on one of them and stabbed it, a bunch of times. Melody shot it twice and stabbed it in the eye, killing it. (A/N: Greatest fight scene ever right?)

Timeskip

We managed to locate where the relics were, now we just had to walk there since it was only about a mile away. On the way, we ran into Silver and his partner, Argon Gerhard (A/N: I just slapped an element and a name of a person together for this name). We got to the place with the relics, which were apparently chess pieces, and noticed most of them were gone. So we all picked up some pawns. We then heard fighting and saw a nevermore getting beheaded by none other than, Ruby and her scythe. We decided just to go back to the cliff.

Timeskip

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" we all had to clap from there. "Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR. Led by...Jaune Arc." Jaune was confused to say the least. "Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" I was very happy to hear that. "Ame Sky. Silver Stel. Melody Volet. Argon Gerhard. The four of you retrieved the white pawn pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team ASMG (An SMG)(I used Argon's last name for that) led by... Ame Sky!" It was at that moment, my tail was unable to be seen at the speed it was going at. I looked at my new team, and decided that it was time to hug them.

 _ **New Character unlocked: Argon Gerhard**_

 _ **New Feature unlocked: You can now switch POV's with all OCs**_

 _ **I**_ _**don't know why I did that but I did. So yep. Making the team name was hard for me thanks to my OC names. I hope you like it so far. It doesn't matter since i'll still be writing because I feel like it.**_


	6. OC profiles

Today we will learn about the OCs

 _ **Achivement unlocked: The useless filler**_

It is not useless... right?

Well don't own RWBY just the OCs and begin

Name: Ame Wolf Sky

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Race: Wolf Faunus

Appearance: dark-blue hair, lighter blue wolf ears and tail, pale skin, dark blue eyes, white shoes, black hoodie, black jeans. red and black headphones, and plain white t-shirt.

Weapon(s): Wolf fang (a katana), Sky Wolf's Wrath, (gauntlet), and Wolf Howler (pistol)

Semblance: Blood wolf (increases Speed, Strength, and reaction) (Dayx2, nightx3, fullmoonx10)

Place of Birth: Unknown (for now)

Personality: carefree, kind, hyperactive, and very forgiving

Likes: Silver (best friends), Melody, Argon, being pet, playing video games, watching anime, eating food, getting attention, drinking water, and not dying

Dislikes: bullies, school, boredom, pears, dying, being lonely, Grimm (which didn't kill his parents a person did), and hunger

Name: Silver Asei Stel

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Appearance: black long sleeve shirt, combat boots, black cargo pants, and a leather jacket, silver hair, pale skin and green eyes

Weapon(s): Spitfire (machine gun), combat knife, and revolver

Semblance: Silver Ghost (able to become untouchable and go through walls for 10 seconds, but unable to do any damage for that time.)

Place of Birth: Atlas

Personality: Calm, Kind, Serious, and pretty laid-back

Likes: Ame (Best friends), Melody, and Argon

Dislikes: unknown

Name: Melody Volet

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Appearance: Pale skin, brown hair, brown eyes, blue shorts, purple t-shirt, and pink shoes

Weapon(s): Dolium gladio

Semblance: She oesn't have one yet

Place of birth: Mistral

Personality: Somewhat kind, a little harsh, hates attention

Likes: Ame, Argon, Silver, playing video games, and training

Dislikes: Ame's hyperactive, carefree nature, breaking rules and bullies

Name: Argon Gerhard

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Race: Penguin Faunus (able to swim better than most people other than that no noticeable giveaways to faunus origin.)

Appearance: Pale skin, green hair, blue t-shirt, white shoes, jeans, and colored contacts in his eyes

Weapon(s): Malleus (a big hammer that can shoot rockets) (think of King Dedede's mechanical hammer as masked Dedede, if you don't know what it looks like look up 'masked dedede hammer')

Semblance: Elemental hammer (can be use on Malleus to use elemental attacks)

Place of Birth: Vale

Personality: Kind, has a joking nature (no jokes will be made.), and merciless to opponents

Likes: Ame, Silver, Melody, jokes, his hammer, winning, and eating

Dislikes: Bullies, Grimm, and losing

 _ **You know I haven't stuck to the Original RWBY plot for a while... I'll do it later...**_

 _ **Well that is a wrap and i'm done with this ... chapter(?)**_


	7. Chapter 6

I'm back!

You're not glad to see me huh.

Well, too bad you're reading this so you meet me anyways

I don't own RWBY just OCs and begin

"Talking"

'Thought'

YELLING (or team names)

Ame POV:

I was in an open field, one that I knew all too well. "You know, you've gotten quite close to those teammates of yours. _**But even when you're surrounded by friends just know you are always alone. Friends will always lead to sadness.**_ How many times do I have to say this? You can't let go of the past that easily." I look over at the figure that haunted me since the death of my parents. The figure I knew all too well. The younger version of me that always taunted me and reminded me of everything. I nicknamed him Tritium. "What would you know of friendship?" Tritium smirked, "Oh more than you could know. Well, I would like to stay and chat but you have to wake up. Oh, one more thing, when you wake up, you best cover your ears."

I opened my eyes and saw that my team was still asleep, well except for Silver. Suddenly, I heard a loud whistle that hurt my ears, it was worse than trying to fight off hundreds of Grimm. It woke basically everyone in the dorms up.

Timeskip

We got to class after eating, and it turns out that team RWBY and team JNPR were located next to our room. RWBY and JNPR arrived a few seconds late. Prof. Port then got on with the lesson. "Monsters! _Deeeemons_... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as **prey**! Ha-ha!" I didn't get what was so funny to him, neither did my team.

Timeskip to end of his story

I notice as Port finished saying the moral of the story, Weiss looked like she was about to explode. Until Port said,"So, who among you believes themselves to be the _embodiment_ of these _traits_?" Weiss raised her hand "I do, sir."

Timeskip to after fight

Melody POV:

I was walking alongside Ame and the others back to the dorm when Ame stopped and said,"Hey guys?" We looked at him in attention "Do you think that Weiss and Ruby's friendship will be fine?" We could tell he was distressed by the thought of Weiss and Ruby not getting along. I was the one to speak up "Sure, it will, I mean they can overcome whatever they are fighting about." He looked at me smiling, "Thanks!" he then assaulted me with one of his signature hugs.

Timeskip

Ame POV:

I waited until everyone was asleep and then went into town. I made it to my destination, a shop that made custom built weapons. I entered the shop and the owner spotted me. "Hey, Ame! Your weapon is ready. Would you like to try it out?" I responded while smiling, "Of course I would."

 _ **And that is a wrap,**_ _ **I'm going to be coming up with a new weapon for Ame , I have yet to figure out what type of weapon and the name. It will replace the current weapons.**_


	8. Chapter 7

Did you miss me? I bet you didn't.

Today, we meet Velvet, the cliche fanfiction way.

Well, I made a new weapon.

The weapon name is Telum Volumen (according to google translate, that mean Scroll weapon in latin)

It is a scroll from Beacon that Ame got weaponized.

Works as a sword and a Gun.

Also if you are one of those people who think this story is bad. I don't care, I'll keep writing, how I'm writing. (Or typing, whichever you prefer)

I don't own RWBY just OCs and begin

"Talking"

'Thought'

YELLING (or team names)

 _Blood wolf Form_

 _ **Tritium talking**_

Recap (Again, thanks to Copy-N-Paste):

"Hey, Ame! Your weapon is ready. Would you like to try it out?" I responded while smiling, "Of course I would."

Present day:

Ame POV:

My team and I were in combat class, watching Jaune struggle against Cardin. Cardin then got the upper hand and knocked Jaune onto the ground with kick to the balls(?). After that, Professor Goodwitch, lectured us about something or other, but all I could think about was showing the new functions for my scroll, which I named Telum Volumen, to my friends.

Flashback:

I picked my scroll up and opened it up, and then pressed in the code to turn it into blade mode. As soon as I did, the scroll closed and then the right side of it folding onto the left and clicked into place, creating the handle. A hologram formed the figure of a great sword. I looked at it and then decided to see if it was solid, which ended with my finger cut. I then switched it into gun mode, the sides formed the look of a pistol, and then a hologram formed out of the back showing my aura and amount of shots I had left (30 shots). I put it away, looked at the owner and said, "How much?"

Present day:

"Ow! That hurts!" My ears perked up and I looked around for the source of the voice. My eyes then landed on Cardin, pulling on a rabbit girl's ears. "Please, stop" I felt bad for the rabbit girl, so I made a decision. I stood up and walked towards a girl with rabbit ears and Cardin. ' _ **Before you do what you're going to do, answer me this. Do you believe this will change anything he has been doing?'**_ Tritium asked me with smirk. 'No, but it'll definitely make the girl feel safer. I can save her, which is what I couldn't do for my parents.' I grab Cardin "You shouldn't hurt the girl, Cardin." Cardin looked at me and said, "what are you going to do about it? Huh, you filthy animal." He smirked thinking he won, only to be met with a fist in his jaw. I started to glow red, " _I'm going to make your life a living hell, if you ever touch her again. You got that?"_ Cardin got scared and ran away. I looked at the poor rabbit girl and made sure she was okay. "Hey, I'm Ame, Ame Wolf Sky! What's your name?" she looked up at me with relief,"I-I'm Velvet."

 **Laziness took Over and now i'm done with this chapter. Yay**


	9. Chapter 8

Hi, Last time we met Velvet.

So yeah i got lazy.

I've been playing games in my spare time

I don't own RWBY just OCs and begin

"Talking"

'Thought'

YELLING (or team names)

 _Blood wolf Form_

 _ **Tritium talking**_

Ame POV:

I went back to my table after helping Velvet. As I got there, my team looked at me surprised. Probably because that was out of character for me. "Well, I couldn't just leave her there. Besides, Cardin had it coming for a long time." I said looking at them. Silver simply responded, "I didn't know you had that side of you." I looked at him and said, "Well, we haven't gotten to know each other that well since we met. Hey, I know! We can get to know each other more!" I started wagging my tail while looking at them in excitement.

Timeskip

That day we spent all of our free time getting to know each other. It turns out that Argon was a penguin faunus. Melody was not fond of faunus haters. Silver couldn't less about race. They found out that I built Telum Volumen. But, I'm not ready to tell them everything, and they seem to have secrets too.

 **My plan is to make people wait for so long only for a tiny little chapter come out. I am totally not procrastinating.**


	10. Chapter 9

Today (i'm writing this at 1:08) we will introduce you to the guest star: My friend, ms. baldi (a boi)

ms. baldi: wassup

Well that is something

Well new OC coming out thanks to ms. baldi

Well i don't own RWBY just most of the OCs except the new one

"Talking"

'Thought'

YELLING(or team name)

 _Blood wolf_

 **Tritium talking**

And begin

Ame POV:

I was walking somewhere, when I bashed into someone. He had a black t-shirt (has words Cool dude on it), white pants, grey shoes, he had red earbuds in, black hair, gold eyes, pale skin, some slim shadies (sunglasses). "Hi I'm Ame, Ame wolf sky, I like being pet, playing video games, watching anime, eating food, drinking water, and not dying." The cool dude looked at me, intensely and simply said, "Hi." He then walked away while playing on his scroll. (we will meet him more later.)

 **And that is a wrap. Admit it I'm lazy, ms baldi is lazy, your lazy, everyone is lazy. We should not be allowed to write fanfic this late at night, (or this early in the morning).**


	11. Chapter 10

Last time, we met ms. baldi (a boi)

And the new oc by ms baldi

Yeah, me and him will work on this in our free time. (though it will probably be worse than before with two lazy people working on it.)

well, guess i better do the normal things

In no way do I or ms. baldi own RWBY as we are not part of Rooster Teeth, I only own my OCs Amewolfsky, Argon Gerhard, Silver Asei Stel, and Melody Volet. And ms. baldi owns the new OC which will be named later. Also ame will change semblances.

And begin!

"Talking"

'Thought'

YELLING (or team names)

 _ **Tritium talking**_

Ame POV:

I got back after my run in with the weird guy who seemed really cool. I decided to try and befriend him, next time I find him, though he also seemed uninterested in anything.


	12. oc profile for sebas

Name: Sebastian Amostar (pronounced: Sebastian Ammo star)

Nickname: Sebas

Age:15

Gender: Boi

Race : Human

Appearance: dark brown hair, blue pants, red shirt with "cool dude" on it. Green shoes, red eyes, eyes, pale skin, and sometimes wears slim shadies.

Personality: kind, carefree, laid back, lazy

Place of birth: Mistral

Weapon: replusorz

Likes: food, Ame, being lazy, games, not dying, not dieting, water, memes, breaking 5th wall, and friends

Dislikes: work, Grimm, dying, dieting, breaking 4th wall, rage games, normies (reeeeeeeeeeeeee), and enemies of his generation

Semblance: energy absorption

New character available

The end now you don't know what went through our minds when we made this. Don't judge. he was made to be comical


	13. chapter 11

This chapter will be about Sebas meeting Ame and the crew

:TUBES!yep I'm back, didn't miss me? Welp I'm gonna be here the whole time so get used to it.

Ame is actaully 15

I don't own RWBY or sebas Just my OCs. Give proper thanks to ms baldi for lending his character.

Time for the warm proper welcome

Blah blah blah cookie blah blah and begin

"Talking"

'Thought'

YELLING (or team names)

 _ **Tritium talking**_

Sebas POV:

I was walking around Beacon Academy getting to know the place better. Using my 5th wall breaking powers earlier I figured out I'm going to randomly get enrolled in Beacon Academy so I want to explore as much as I can. Also my conversation with Oz is going to be really really awkward so I'm going to attempt to stay as quiet as possible. Also I will attempt to speak in the native tongue of the humans and faunas, despite me saying I would stay quiet.

"Hmm I feel like I should go find that random guy I met a few minutes ago but didn't have the time to engage in an actual conversation because I was playing video game, I said to myself. In fact I didn't even have the energy to say a normal hello, it was completely monotone. Welp back to you, random person."

Ame POV:

'I feel as though someone is talking about me without knowing my name.' I was in my dorm thinking about that random monotone guy, when that came into mind. 'Well, whatever he will be my friend eventually.' I looked out the window and saw the guy talking to Ozzy. Deciding to now was my time to strike, I rushed out to where they were. I saw it indeed was the guy.

Sebas POV:

Welp, my conversation with oz Is just about as awkward as I had guessed. "So now what", I said in my completely monotone voice. Just then I heard the random guy running up to me really fast.

Ame POV:

"My name is Ame, Ame Wolf Sky! I'm a wolf faunas! I like being pet, playing videogames, watching anime, eating food, drinking water, and not dying! What's your name?" I stood there wagging my tail. I stared intently at the random guy with the REALLY nice slim shadies. "Flattery will get you nowhere big BOI." He said in such a seductive voice, "Also I'm Sebastian, Sebastian Amostar. You can call me Sebas if you want." Ozpin then looked between me and and Sebas. "Well, you two seem know each other. So I guess Sebastian can join Beacon. He is now apart of team AASMG( an awesome SMG)" Sebas then whispered to me in a VERY serious tone. "I knew it." I then dragged him to my dorm.

Melody POV:

I was talking with Silver about combat strategies, when the door bashed opened. "Hey guys, Meet Sebastian Amostar. He got enrolled today. He is now on our team." Ame looked at me with VERY intense eyes, as if expecting me to respond. I didn't want him to stare at me like that. "Hi, I'm Melody Volet, Proud member of ASMG." Ame then said,"It is now AASMG" Silver looked like he wanted to say something.

Silver POV:

Ame suddenly sprung this on us. So I just took it as progress for Beacon. 'Wonder why Ozpin let Sebastian in so easily, surely it wasn't because Ame knew him.' I decided to ask how he got in. After Melody was done talking, I said, "Hey Sebastian, why did Ozpin let you in?" He stared at me and then said, "He let me in because Ame knew me, also call me Sebas" "You have got to be kidding me." Sebas then said, "Not in the slightest."

Argon POV:

He then looked at me and said, "Flattery will get you nowhere big BOI." I was very confused as to the context of what he was saying, but if Ame liked him then it didn't matter.

...RIGHT?

end


	14. Chapter 12

Hey guys, We are back. I know you don't like us.

Ms. baldi: you: stop making this fanficsh us:muda muda

Muda

We are really having fun with this.

Well anyways, Time to start

So this chapter, we will be seeing Sebas in action. Now you know How it is with me writing fight scenes.

I don't own RWBY, Cheese balls™ or Sebas, Rooster Teeth owns RWBY, and owns Sebas.

Blbaldiah Blahc clach blah and begin...

"Talking"

'Thought'

YELLING (or team names)

 _ **Tritium talking**_

Sebas POV:

(flashback)

I was having fun with my parents. We went to get Cheese balls™. Then we went to the movie theater to watch the new revengers movie starring Ethanos. He won. Then we went to the park. We were playing around, having a good time, feeling special. I saw some faunas getting bullied, but my parents wouldn't help them, so I decided to be lazy along with them. When we got home, we started playing Remnant: the game. I went full Ethanos on them. I lost. Then we all settled down and watched TubeYou. "This was fun." I said in an excited, hyper-active voice." My mom looked at me and said, "Of course it was fun. You were with your parents." "Though, I wish I would've played with those faunas and made them feel special". Dad looked at me then responded "good job son," "but, you don't have an aura yet. But soon you will be able to unlock your aura, just like your dad did. If you ever decide to become a huntsman." "I want to become a huntsman someday, then I'll be able to make anyone feel special." there was a knock at the door. Dad stopped and went to look. He then turned to us and said, "Hide Sebas! HE is here. I will hold him off !" Dad looked so badass. Dad then got blasted away by an energy ball.

(FIGHT SCENE!)

(3)

(2)

(1)

(GO!)

Dad then landed on the ground. He got up and readied his weapon. The mysterious man then grabbed his neck and slammed him into the wall. Then, he threw him up and punched him through said wall. The man then walked over to him. He then said, "Useless" He picked him up and started to choke him. Dad started to struggle. Then, the man broke dad's neck and ripped his head off.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" I yelled and tried to attack said man. It ended with me getting blasted back. The man then walked up to me and whispered in my ear"nothing personal kid". He then walked off.

Ame POV:

Argon was going to fight Sebas. I didn't know who to root for. They were both my friends. I decided just to watch them intently. Glynda started the match. Argon charged at Sebas, but got grabbed and slammed on the ground. Sebas went in for the attack. He shot argon with his replusorz. Argon blocked with his hammer which then lit on fire. Argon swung at Sebas, but sebas grabbed his hammer and kicked argon in the chest. Argon then opened up his hammer to reveal Missiles. He shot them. The missles shot at him but sebas remaind stationary. All the missles exploded around him, but then the explosion circulated around his hands and disapearred. Argon then looked confused. Sebas zoomed up to Argon and held his face for a few seconds before Argon's aura suddenly broke and he got blasted away. I ran up to Sebas and congratulated him. 'So his Semblance is energy absorbation.' I thought to myself. 'Well, that might help.'

ANNNNND that is a wrap. We will be back eventually.


	15. Chapter 13

So last time we had a flashback and a fight.

So now ms. baldi isn't here right now because this chapter is more about Ame.

I own only the OC ame not RWBY

Begin

"Talking"

'Thought'

YELLING (or team names)

 _ **Tritium talking**_

Ame POV:

(flashback no formalities with this one i'm getting straight to the point since I have a tight schedule this week.)

As the blood of my parents stained the ground I decided to take one final stand against this man (A/N: whether or not this is the same man from sebas's flashback is yet to be decided.) I rushed forward and in reckless abandon threw myself onto him but he was ready for anything I could possibly throw at him. He swiftly grabbed my arm swung me around and threw me into the dead bodies of my parents. Then he kicked me into the wall of my house. As he picked me up, he said, "You know you can't possibly defeat me. You don't even have a weapon, muchless and aura. So why don't you just stay down like the good boy you are!?" as he said that he threw me up, jumped up and smashed me back down to remnant. As I hit the ground, my vision started to fade to black. The last thing I saw was the man flying away.

ANNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD that is a wrap without baldi this isn't as fun making the chapters. And the chapters aren't as funny.


	16. Chapter 14

Hey guys I'm writing this the day of the 13 chapter But released today.

:akjdsngjnraibvhfbavgfrgbvetiufbvgfigdl afnb…...eggs

Yeah don't try to pronounce whatever he just said.

Blah blah blah blah blah RWBY owned by Rooster teeth blah blah blah ame by me blah baldi sebas.

And begin

So last time we had a flashback

Begin

"Talking"

'Thought'

YELLING (or team names)

 _ **Tritium talking**_

Ame POV:

I woke up panting. 'Why did I have another flashback of THAT night.' I got up and walked around getting ready for my day. 'I guess I'll train' I thought reluctantly. I decided I had to be in peak fighting condition to take on The Man.

Timeskip to after training (exactly 2 hours until class starts)

I went inside to take a shower. I came out fully dressed in my beacon uniform. I straightened out my tie (which took me 15 minutes and another trip to TubeYou to put back on since I keep forgeting how to). I left a note saying, 'I left early to go to class.' and left. On my way I thought of Silver, Argon, Melody, and Sebas. 'I have to tell them. If not them then maybe Ozpin. Actually, knowing Ozzy, he probably already knows. Maybe I'll only tell Sebas for now' I then started to walk to class.

Timeskip yayayayayyayayayayayayayay

I dragged Sebas to the training room after school when no one was around. "Sebas, there is a man who killed my parents that I need to go after, he is very strong." Sebas looked at me and said, "me too"

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd we're done.


	17. SEBAS's native tongue

What Sebas hears in his native tongue:

This is the first time so I'll never use Angst Oh, me and give me a hard time about grammar, spelling and stuff

Thus, blah blah just do not have the RWBY and OC, to begin with

"Talking"

'Nothing'

YELLING (or consumer names)

name places

Pov parts;

I can already smoothed off with the last Grimm had been around me, "why do you be desirous of exercising the night here," he began to walk at random with a gun in vain: they ask of me, I put away, which we 've been doing years ago by my parents, with the loss of Grimm's attack.

Timeskip for some reason (not lazy)

He entered the shop just found and looked at the old man, (which runs forced to admit that all the remnant of God damn shop), and a girl with a red cape on. I decided to go out, I am standing round about, people may be listening to music and doing what I'm doing something like it, but, when he was come to the shop at that time, and a group of people or rob him. And it pleased him, and to pretend not to hear, but a damsel that is a red, got found out, she launched her out of a window of a thug. I came and helped

(A / S, I am not good at writing the fight scene, I tried)

He made me tough glove, and boosted by a few of my punch cards. Then, among the murderers of the stomach are punched by someone else thus it is a treasure, which was the whole rushed forward and picked the wall. I pulled out my gun and emtpy thug and another shot, which was her mind about the decision null and void. I saw the red the girl to whom I am very much of the skin was found to be that the one who had the sharp freaking amount realized was, I am, whom also after a sniper rifle, even the assassins came to the men of war.

Oh yeah they are driving to the thugs to kill time timeskip

After the thugs beat a guy with a bowler hat (?) He said, "Are they worth every cent. Of tomorrow. Well, red and black, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening with how much I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid that this is where we part ways. "And then the sound of the shot out of his holy cane red as blood, and dodged going into and out of the way just sidestepped.

(A / N: oh cut me some slack, this is the first time the Angst, and I expect chapters)

Therefore, the red eyes of the eyes, and saw an old bowler hat guy Guy climbing a ladder and asked them: "A sound mind if we are going after him?" That is the nice guy that I am, I followed Red girl.

Timeskip after the chase and furniture

"I hope you realize your actions are not to be taken lightly young lady. '' Yep she totally forgot about me. I was hoping that i thought that attention." But put yourself in great danger, and others. ' "That the" meaning "Do you wish to send me over to my house and live ... ... ... on the back, and slap the article.' 'Eeek" "But this is one ... he does not like to meet you. '' I do not know what is. ozpin can probably does not exist. I have now seen enough. ozpin do not know it is coming. "ruby Rose money eyes ..." then, suddenly ozpin it looks to me, "laying of the Sky are you?" "I," 1 said, not holding my happy wagging tail. "your parents to you. So how are they? "My heart suddenly froze, my tail stop moving, I suddenly begins to whimper fell my ears." t-d-dead, "said fighting back tears." Oh, well I'm sorry for the loss. '

He then looks at the red girl, whom I Ozpin me and now I know that ruby ", the 2 did you learn to do this?"

"S-core signal".

"They have taught their '

such as ruby, "that you, always, and taught it the risk of the arms of one of the most well designed for?"

"Excellent is the best teacher"

"I just see ... There is only one, it seems that knowledge in the presence scythe-wielder. Dusty old crows ..."

The mouth is full and he swallows the ruby "We are sorry. My uncle Qrow The Master, which is the target. He led me to the full meal feather. And now I'm the kind Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa" weird as it moves Karate

"Yes, I noticed, and it is as if you think you are meeting a girl at the school designed to train soldiers? "

"Well ... I have hounds'

"Do you want to kill the monsters?"

"Alas! There was a sign, not two years of training! And I'm going to Beacon apply? Do you understand the beginning of this year my sister and she's trying to become custom, and I'm trying to hounds became a people

"And of that for you?"

"Well, I want to become the huntsman for the hell of it. I have a score to settle with a certain person."

To ruby "do you know who I am '

"Are you Professor Ozpin. Beacon are the headmaster."

"Hello"

"Nice to meet you"

"I do not want you to come with 2 master?"

"More than anything '

"I'm not the only 14 meh what the hell"

'Then OAKY


	18. Chapter 15

Hey guys/girls/whatever you want to be. Me and baldi want to skip all the meat and potatoes of the volume and reveal ame's new (or old, since we haven't decided yet and I might go back to Blood wolf) Semblance.

Ms. baldi:do you want my banana

Um... Don't say yes to that...

Rooster Teeth owns RWBY, blah something about ame, bblah sebas and begin

"Talking"

'Thought'

YELLING (or team names)

 _ **Tritium talking**_

Ame POV:

After we exchanged stories, we concluded that the man was the same (we put it up for a vote to random strangers). So we then decided that if we ever saw him again, he wouldn't live to see another day. I knew our team might protest this, but they wouldn't convice me otherwise.

So yeah just another short chapter we will have a semblance chosen by the time we fight The Man.


	19. Chapter 16

Hey guys, I've been playing a lot of mega man recently, you know the older games. :Barny can be your friend too if you just join with satan

Don't listen to him for the moment.

I have a great Idea for a new semblance.

So anyway

Blah blah RWBY Rooster teeth Ame me and Sebas Baldi

And begin

"Talking"

'Thought'

YELLING (or team names)

 _ **Tritium talking**_

Ame POV:

I want to die. Ruby used the whistle again. It hurt my ears. I decided I would kill that whistle no matter what, even if it costs me my life. I got up slowly, i walked to RWBY's room. Bashed the door in, grabbed the whistle and left. I then went outside. Threw the whistle up and completely annihilated it using my smash final. I then went to class with my team.

Ruby POV:

I blew the whistle to wake up my team. Then, Ame bashed the door open and grabbed my whistle and walked away. Leaving me and my team confused.

Sebas POV:

I watched Ame utterly destroy the whistle from inside our room.'hmm, this reminds me of something' I thought to myself "nah it's probably nothing". Me and the team then went to class.

Timeskip due to unknown reasons (let's get to the crusty on the outside juicy on the inside meat and potatoes of the end of volume one.)

Ame POV:

As me and sebas were watching the fight between bowler hat person, and other people, I saw this man standing there who looked VERY familiar. I knew from his face who he was. I looked at Sebas who was playing video games. I looked back at The Man. I stood up and walked towards him. "Hey, you." I said, before rushing at him with Telum Volumen. The Man turned around and blocked my attack and kicked me back. He charged an energy blast bigger than me. I slid back and saw it. 'I have to use my semblance right now' he threw said energy blast. I stood there ready, right before it hit me, it changed directions and went towards him. He looked surprised for a split second, before dodging the blast and firing another one. The same result. "Hey, person who's name I don't know" "Joe" "yeah Joe, My semblance, Is projectile movement, works on any projectile's, but not melee combat." he then switched to his weapon, a double-edged katana. We then started fighting, I swung my weapon around to sweep his legs but he blocked and kicked me again, I switched to gun form, before rushing while shooting him. He of course blocked. And managed to knock telum volumen from my hands, he then fired an energy blast at me while i was stunned, but it dispersed and swirled around someone's hand. Before getting fired back at Joe. joe ran away.

AND THAT IS A WRAP


	20. Chapter 17

Oh hello, welcome back to my story, it took awhile

:but eh TUBES!

Thank you for finishing my sentence for me.

I work on chapters alternatively

We can't wait for Volume 7 to come out and we will hopefully watch it together sometime

Anyway, blah blah blah we own rwby and rooster teeth(no we don't) and the oc's and begin

Sebas POV:

I was playing video games on my scroll while Ame was watching the fight between rwby and bowler hat guy. While I was on a boss my fifth wall breaking powers warned me something was happening. I then looked up to find Ame and "the man" fighting. Using my fifth wall breaking powers again I figured his name was Joe. Just then he knocked Ame's weapon away and took the opportunity to fire a blast. I rushed in front of Ame, absorbed the attack, and pulled an uno reverse card on him and sent it back. Joe ran away

Time skip to the start of volume two(if ame doesn't decide to end it there or if he decides we need to cover some more meat and potatos)

Ame POV:

We were in the cafeteria, as a food fight suddenly started. I wasn't going to join until my food flew up as Ruby ran at JNPR. I got sad and then looked at Ruby. I got up and did my smash final on her. As she flew back Glynda put everything back together. I walked out and went to my dorm frustrated. I walked into the bathroom, thinking about Joe and how he got away. I smashed my fist on the counter in said bathroom. I grit my teeth and walked out.


	21. Chapter 18

Ms baldi: did good i RWBY RANDOMNESS

Yes you did, but you spoke about yourself in the 3rd person.

\\- THANK YOU scratchy Wump Wump!

SO is now a fanfic user His username... Is

Blah blah blah roaster teeth owns rwby blah ame owns ame blah blah owns sebas and begin

"Talking"

'Thought'

YELLING (or team names)

 _ **Tritium talking**_

Ame POV:

As I walked out of the bathroom I saw my team worried about me. I smiled and tried to calm their worries. It failed epicly.

Eslewear...wait a minute...

Sebas POV:

'Hmmm, I feel like there's an alternate universe that has been created recently that has an ame that might be a bit different than our ame'. I was in the library with the rest of the team. rwby was

playing dungeons and dragons, sorry I mean Remnant the game. Everyone else was either reading, sleeping, or playing video games(cough me cough). `nah it's probably notin'. I then decided to talk to ame for some reason.

Alt Ame POV:

'I feel as though someone is talking about me. It's probably nothing'

AND that is a Wrap.

We'll will skip to getting jobs next chapter

Random worker: yes, hello welcome to dustdonalds


	22. Chapter 19

Ms baldi: oh yes give me a fuh

HOW ABOUT NO

Ms baldi:HOW DARE YOU, YOU SCRATCHY SWINE OATH!?

Anyway.

BEGIN!

"Talking"

'Thought'

YELLING(or team names)

 _ **Tritium talking**_

Emu POV:

I was waging war on the humans in Australia, eating their crops. They brought their machine guns, we were fighting them a lot. We obviously won.

Ame POV:

I decided to read about the bird called the Emu. They were on a different planet. One called Earth. One that was ruled by the Emus. The Emus were lead by Emanos, the most powerful emu of them all. By snapping he doubled the population of Emus. 'welp, time to go get jobs' I got up and went to the place where we had to go to, to get jobs. Ours was a search and rescue of a family in the eastern region of vale. Known as the Grimm wastelands (Grimmlands). We were going alone without a professional as we, were the professionals. I decided to be ready for Joe who I now know as Joe Bedin. We left for the grimmlands.

Timeskip to Grimmlands.

Sebas POV:

"Oh hi welcome to dustdonalds", the guy welcomed. "What would you like to order".

"OH, I would like some number 5's extra large please. Maybe a couple number 6175's with extra dip, and a large duste cranberry please!" Ame said excitedly. "I'll take an extra large on everything" I said in my monotone voice. Silver said, "I'll take one number 2 and two number 36''s" "Three number 10's and a large dusti cola." Argon said, Melody looked very confused. "Weren't we here to save a family?" "no we were totally here to order VERY unhealthy food and be lazy" Ame looked at everyone and said, "This is the family and they are here to serve us before we build a fence around this place. Allowing people to come here more often." I said "do we even know how to build a fence" Ame looked at me "but of course I have a how to book on building fences." Ame held up a book that said, "Building Fences for Dummies". "Wait a minute, you can build high tech suits of armour and other stuff but you can't build a fence!?" melody asked. I simply responded, "It's not my area of expertise". "Anyway let's get building" Ame said.

Ame POV:

Melody kept helping me, I didn't know how to hold the supplies needed for this project.

TIMESKIP AFTER Melody basically built the fence by herself

Ame POV:

"YAY, we did it!" Ame jumped uo excitedly. We then ate more dustdonalds

And that is a wrap


	23. Chapter 20

AND I'M DONE WITH THE 1st chapter of the secret Project.

If you want to read it then, type in "Being Summoned into another world while dying turned me into a half ghost" it should be by Expoar (me)

Ms. baldi:uhhhh...TUBS!

bEgIn

"Talking"

'Thot'

YELLING(or team names)

 _ **Tritium talking**_

Ame POV:

We walked back to vale and we saw the sidewalk explode. Team rwby was lying on the ground in front of the train. Suddenly, grimm started to burst out of the hole and disturb the peace. I got mad at the grimm for disturbing the peace and I walked up to one, I shot it in the head with Telum volumen.


	24. Chapter 21

The one and only Ms. bowldi:I don't feel so good, mr. sky

I don't give a flying fuck, ms. bowldi you're not ms. baldi.

Ms. baldi:BEGONE THIT!*pucnes bowldi into orbit*

Thank you ms. baldi

Ms. baldi:me and my car have decided to end it all

I own Brandum

Good for you

Begin

Ame POV:

The battle ended. I killed 20, Sebas killed 20, The rest killed 10-15. Bowler hat guy got arrested and I kept the peace. I made new friends like Sun, Neptune, Brandum (a random guy on the street), and Cinder (who had a sinister glint in her eye. It's probably nothing) I walked to DustDonalds.

Timeskip

Ame POV:

"It's the Vytal Festival!" I yelled so loud that Ruby's whistle was put to shame. I ran to Sebas and dragged him to some top secret base (Trap door under the bed) and went over some plans to kill Joe Bedin if he made his appearance, we got nowhere.

Sebas POV:

Ame Cha cha slided me under the bed through a trapdoor(i must say, he Cha cha slides pretty well) and we went over some plans. We might not have gotten anywhere with them but we did find out that every 40 trees planted someone ends their own sad, miserable existence. We then came out of the base and Cha cha slided out from under the bed. Then we went to watch the battle between RWBY and ABRN, RWBY won.

Ame POV:

We were going to fight team AARN (A-A-ron). AARN was made up of Aaron Maju, Amelia Ailema, Randy Smith, and Noobѐ Bubbah. We got ready, and then we charged at each other in reckless abandon.

So that is a wrapped


End file.
